Medical procedures, such as laparoscopy, may involve accessing and visualizing an internal region of a patient. In a laparoscopic procedure, a medical instrument can be inserted into the internal region through a laparoscopic access port.
In certain procedures, a robotically-enabled medical system may be used to control the insertion and/or manipulation of the medical instrument and end effector, such as a medical instrument which can cauterize tissue. The robotically-enabled medical system may include a robotic arm or any other instrument positioning device. The robotically-enabled medical system may also include a controller used to control the positioning of the instrument during the procedure and control a current supplied to the end effector to control cauterization of tissue.